Ma City
Ma City es la septima canción del mini album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.2, esta canción se enfoca en las ciudades natales de cada persona, demostrando su cariño por ellas, dentro de la canción cada miembro hace referencia a sus ciudades. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Jniga eodie salgeon naega eodie salgeon hanchameul dallyeotne na dasi tto hanchameul dallyeotne Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city I don’t know what to say na jugeodo mal mothae naege eokman geumeul jugo ttan de sallago? ah no thanks ilsan. naega jugeodo mudhigopeun got It’s the city of the flower, city of mon jip gatdeon lafeseuta tto weseuteondom eorin sijeol nal kiwonaen hugok hakwonchon uh sesangeseo gajang johwaroun got uh jayeongwa dosi, bildinggwa kkot uh hangangboda hosugongwoni deo joha nan jagado hwolssin pogeunhi anajundago neol naega nareul irhneun geot gateul ttae geu goseseo bitbarae oraedoen nal chatne Remember neoui naemsae tto everything You’re my summer, autumn, winter and every spring ja busanui badayeo Say la la la la la pureun haneurarae this sky line Say la la la la la ajaedeureun soneul deureo ajimaedo son heundeureo Ma Cityro wa Come to ma city jal bwa jugil barae Know how to party Jnal kiwojun city geurae babe babe ige naui city city (Welcome to ma city) hanchameul dallyeotne na dasi tto hanchameul dallyeotne Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah na jeollanamdo gwangju baby nae balgeoreumi saneuro gandaedo mudeungsan jeongsange maeil maeil nae sarmeun tteugeopji, namjjogui yeolgi iyeolchiyeol beopchik pogiran eobtji na KIAneogo sidong georeo michin deusi bounce ojik chum hanaro gasuran keun kkumeul kiwo ijen hyeonsireseo eumakgwa mudae wie ttwieo da bwatji yeoljeongeul damatji nae gwangju hosigida jeonguk paldoneun gieo nal bollamyeon siganeun ilgopsi moyeo jiphap moduda nulleora gongyuki-oilpal ja busanui badayeo Say la la la la la pureun haneurarae this sky line Say la la la la la ajaedeureun soneul deureo ajimaedeul son heundeureo Ma Cityro wa Come to ma city jal bwa jugil barae Know how to party Jnal kiwojun city geurae babe babe ige naui city city (Welcome to ma city) daegueseo taeeona daegueseo jaratji suhyeol batgien jom himdeureo mom sogeneun paran pi i saekkineun mae aelbeommada daegu yaegireul haedo jigyeopjido anhna bwa saenggageul hal sudo itjiman I’ma D boy geurae nan D boy soljikhage malhae daegu jaranghal ge byeol ge eobseo naega taeeonan geot jachega daeguui jarang geurae ah geurae jaranghal ge eobtgie jarangseureowo jil su bakke an geurae? Ayo daegu chulsin gajang seonggonghan nomirae ireon sorireul deureul geoya jal bwara ijen naega daeguui jarang sae sidae saeroun baram daeguui gwageoija hyeonjae geurigo mirae Come to ma city Jjal bwa jugil barae Know how to party nal kiwojun city geurae babe babe ige naui city city (Welcome to ma city) hanchameul dallyeotne na dasi tto hanchameul dallyeotne Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la eodi salgeon eodi itgeon Ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah yeah Ha ha ha |-| Hangul =니가 어디에 살건 내가 어디에 살건 한참을 달렸네 나 다시 또 한참을 달렸네 Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city I don’t know what to say 나 죽어도 말 못해 내게 억만 금을 주고 딴 데 살라고? ah no thanks . 내가 죽어도 묻히고픈 곳 It’s the city of the flower, city of 몬 집 같던 라페스타 또 웨스턴돔 어린 시절 날 키워낸 후곡 학원촌 uh 세상에서 가장 조화로운 곳 uh 자연과 도시, 빌딩과 꽃 uh 한강보다 호수공원이 더 좋아 난 작아도 훨씬 포근히 안아준다고 널 내가 나를 잃는 것 같을 때 그 곳에서 빛바래 오래된 날 찾네 Remember 너의 냄새 또 everything You’re my summer, autumn, winter and every spring 자 부산의 바다여 Say la la la la la 푸른 하늘아래 this sky line Say la la la la la 아재들은 손을 들어 아지매도 손 흔들어 Ma City로 와 Come to ma city 잘 봐 주길 바래 Know how to party 날 키워준 city 그래 babe babe 이게 나의 city city (Welcome to ma city) 한참을 달렸네 나 다시 또 한참을 달렸네 Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah 나 전라남도 광주 baby 내 발걸음이 산으로 간대도 무등산 정상에 매일 매일 내 삶은 뜨겁지, 남쪽의 열기 이열치열 법칙 포기란 없지 나 KIA넣고 시동 걸어 미친 듯이 bounce 오직 춤 하나로 가수란 큰 꿈을 키워 이? 현실에서 음악과 무대 위에 뛰어 다 봤지 열정을 담았지 내 광주 호시기다 전국 팔도는 기어 날 볼라면 시간은 7시 모여 집합 모두다 눌러라 062-518 자 부산의 바다여 Say la la la la la 푸른 하늘아래 this sky line Say la la la la la 아재들은 손을 들어 아지매들 손 흔들어 Ma City로 와 Come to ma city 잘 봐 주길 바래 Know how to party 날 키워준 city 그래 babe babe 이게 나의 city city (Welcome to ma city) 대구에서 태어나 대구에서 자랐지 수혈 받기엔 좀 힘들어 몸 속에는 파란 피 이 새끼는 매 앨범마다 대구 얘기를 해도 지겹지도 않나 봐 생각을 할 수도 있지만 I’ma D boy 그래 난 D boy 솔직하게 말해 대구 자랑할 게 별 게 없어 내가 태어난 것 자체가 대구의 자랑 그래 아 그래 자랑할 게 없기에 자랑스러워 질 수 밖에 안 그래? Ayo 대구 출신 가장 성공한 놈이래 이런 소리를 들을 거야 잘 봐라 이? 내가 대구의 자랑 새 시대 새로운 바람 대구의 과거이자 현재 그리고 미래 Come to ma city 잘 봐 주길 바래 Know how to party 날 키워준 city 그래 babe babe 이게 나의 city city (Welcome to ma city) 한참을 달렸네 나 다시 또 한참을 달렸네 Yeah i’ll be ridin and i’ll be dyin’ In ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la 어디 살건 어디 있건 Ma city, city Ma city, ma city yeah yeah Ha ha ha |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Pt.2,YF Melon Preview Pt.2 *Página Oficial YF *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Es una de las pocas canciones enfocadas al Satoori (Dialecto), donde se diferencian entre el dialecto de gwangju, seúl y gyeongsangdo dependiendo del miembro que este cantando. ** Según Rap Monster, es una canción que expande lo que se enseñó en Satoori Rap. Categoría:Canciones